Plumas de Pavorreal
by salviohexia
Summary: Tal vez a Lucius le gustan los pavorreales albinos por una sencilla razón.


_**Plumas de pavorreal**_

James suspiró con aburrimiento. Moody en verdad parecía ser un hombre muy interesante, pero el recorrido que les estaba dando a los jóvenes que querían entrar al cuerpo de aurores era bastante aburrido, sólo Dumbledore y McGonagall parecían realmente interesados.

─Aburrido ─susurró Sirius para Remus y James. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

─En este cuarto, es donde los aurores…

─¡YAYAYAYAYAYA! ¡Deja de estarme apurando!

James dejó de ponerle falsa atención a Alastor Moody para mirar con diversión al joven rubio que pasaba a su lado. El rubio estaba gritándole a ─lo que él creía que era─ una asistente fastidiosa que lo perseguía por el lugar.

─Por favor, su padre quiere que firme estas formas ahora ─decía la joven, sin despegarse de su lado.

─¡Tengo una junta ahora mismo! ─trataba de hacerla entender el rubio.

─Su padre se enojará conmigo si usted no firma esto ─insistió la muchacha.

El rubio gruñó, James soltó una pequeña risita, Remus inmediatamente lo hizo callar, él si estaba muy interesado en la plática aburrida de Moody.

─¡Maldita sea! ─se quejó el rubio─. Ni siquiera traigo una pluma.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca.

─¡Ni yo!

─Usa la mía ─James se alejó del grupo para ofrecerle al joven rubio su pluma favorita, una arrancada (por accidente por supuesto) de la cola de un bello pavorreal albino que vio una vez en un zoológico de muggles.

─Gracias ─dijo el rubio.

El joven tomó la pluma y firmó las hojas que la muchacha fastidiosa traía en las manos. Su firma era muy elegante y evidentemente complicada, de todas formas James alcanzó a distinguir las iniciales "_LM_".

─Gracias ─repitió el joven, sonriéndole y extendiendo la pluma de regreso─. Me salvaste de mi padre… o algo así.

James se sintió ruborizar al mismo tiempo que sentía su cerebro funcionaba a baja velocidad.

─Er… sí… de nada… puedes… puedes quedarte con la pluma si quieres… es de un pavorreal albino ─agregó, aunque no sabía porqué.

─Que amable. Bueno, me voy, tengo una junta importante. Ojalá entres al cuerpo de aurores cuando salgas de la escuela.

El rubio le extendió la mano. James ni tardo ni perezoso la estrechó con unas pocas fuerzas más de las necesarias.

Cuando regresó con sus compañeros, se encontró con la risa burlona de Canuto (Lunático ni atención le había puesto a él).

─Pensé que tenías fetiche con el cabello rojo ─susurró Sirius.

─El rubio no está tan mal.

─Te diría quién es, pero no quiero romper tu corazón.

─¿Lo conoces? ─preguntó James con notorio interés.

─Es…

─Es Lucius Malfoy ─interrumpió Moody─. Trabaja en el Wizengamot, no es auror, o sea que no importa. ¡SIGAMOS!

James recordó que Sirius en el verano le había mostrado una pomposa invitación para una boda… la boda de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black… Potter suspiró con decepción.

Tratando de hacerse sentir mejor, se encogió de hombros y pensó: "Después de todo yo prefiero a las pelirrojas…"

─Hola suegro ─saludó Potter.

─Potter ─asintió Lucius─. ¿Dónde está Draco?

─Con Narcissa ─"uno no puede ser más vulgar" pensó Lucius─, hablando de su futuro nieto ─le dijo, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no podía hacerlo ver más idiota. Lucius odiaba admitir que él se había visto igual cuando Narcissa le dijo lo de Draco.

─Me parece perfecto…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Lucius observaba sus costosos pavorreales albinos, mientras Potter se ponía más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Lucius quería carcajearse de alegría, estúpido Potter que le había quitado a su hijo.

─Draco me dijo… ─comenzó Potter, dejando atrás su actitud normalmente engreída─ que querías hablar conmigo.

─Sí.

Lucius se dio la media vuelta para verlo, de la manga sacó una larga y delgada caja que le ofreció a su yerno. Potter dejó salir toda su desconfianza de auror, pues miró con atención a Lucius y la caja de forma alterna. Hasta que por fin la aceptó.

─¿Una pluma? ¿Es de tus pavorreales?

─No es de mis pavorreales. Perteneció a tu padre, ahora quiero dártela.

─Oh… ─Potter se rascó la cabeza─. ¿Quiere decir que ya puedo decirte "papá"?

Lucius giró los ojos y aguantó las ganas de herir gravemente a Potter, todo por el bien de su hijo y futuro nieto.

─No, idiota. Perteneció a tu padre, James Potter.

─Oh… ─los ojos de Potter brillaron de una manera inusual, como Potter no era su persona favorita no sabía identificar muy bien sus emociones─. Lucius yo…

─Déjalo así, Potter. Iré a ver a mi hijo y a mi nieto aún no nacido.

Lucius se fue caminando hacia la casa, tratando de no suspirar mientras se deleitaba la vista con sus múltiples mascotas. "Después de todo," pensó: "siempre he preferido a las rubias".

_**Fin**_

_No sé por qué, pero me gustó. Esta algo cursi y el final como que no sé… como que podría tener más, pero así me gustó a mí de todas formas._


End file.
